Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a cabinet within which is housed the components of the appliance, including a tub. The tub may house a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating. The tub is dynamically connected to the suspension system to support the drum. The tub is dimensioned to accommodate tub movement within the cabinet, movement of the drum within the tub, and to support forces generated by the weight and rotation of the drum.
The tub dynamically connects to a suspension system to support the movement of the tub within the cabinet, dampening any movement or vibrational transmission from the tub. Supporting the movement of the tub within the cabinet necessarily limits capacity of the tub, thus limiting the capacity of the drum within the tub and the volume of laundry which can be treated within the treating chamber.